Oxygène
by Manue82
Summary: cette histoire se situe au milieu de l'épisode l'Affrontement, on pourrait peut être parler de fin alternative KIBBS
1. le manque

Bon alors voila mon premier chapitre, je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai beaucoup, en tout cas pas plus de 5.

J'espère que vous allez aimer, dite le moi et laissez moi des rewiews(positifs ou négatifs)! merci

* * *

Cette histoire se situe au milieu de l'épisode L'affrontement. On pourrai dire qu'il s'agit d'une fin alternative.

- Tony, ce salopard l'a enlevée ! cria Gibbs à Dinozzo en faisant demi-tour de l'ascensseur.

Leurs recherches ne donnaient rien. L'appel de Kate leur avait fait supposer qu'il lui faisait du chantage, mais impossible de savoir s'il l'avait violenté ou même pire, si elle était encore en vie.

Quelques heures après, le nom de Kate s'afficha sur l'écran du portable de Gibbs. Il se précipita et demanda à Abby de le tracer.

- Kate ?

- Gibbs. Dit elle dans un murmure.

- Kate est ce que ça va ? où es tu ? Il ne savait par où commencer.

- Gibbs je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas.

- Kate qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai peur.

Des sanglots se firent entendre.

- Kate, Abby est en train de tracer ton téléphone, mais sais tu où est ce que tu es ?

- Oui, enfin non, j'ai tellement peur.

- Où es tu ?

- Dans un cimetière, j'ai chaud Gibbs, je crois que j'étouffe…

- Dans quel cimetière, Kate ?

- Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillée dans ce cercueil. Gibbs, j'ai entendu chaque pelleté de terre, tomber sur ce bois. Je n'arriverai pas à respirer très longtemps.

- Oh mon dieu, Katie, calme toi nous allons te retrouver, mais tu dois te calmer, respirer calmement.

- Mais j'ai peur. La supplia t-elle.

Gibbs ne voulait pas mais il le fallait :

- Kate, il faut économiser ta batterie, pour qu'Abby ai le temps de te trouver. Je vais devoir raccrocher.

- Non ! Gibbs ne me laisses pas, je ne veux pas mourir. Dit elle en pleurs.

- Kate, tu ne vas pas mourir, on va te retrouver.

- Je suis trop jeune, je ne veux pas c'est trop tôt.

Gibbs avait envie d'hurler, il ne voulait pas la perdre, il n'avait qu'une envie, la retrouver et la serrer dans ses bras.

- Gibbs ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en prie.

L'appel était en main libre, Abby qui entendit les bips de batterie du portable de Kate interrompit son patron.

- Il faut que tu raccroches, la batterie ne va pas tenir longtemps.

- Kate, je vais devoir te laisser…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir :

- Non, Non, j'ai besoin de toi ! cria t-elle.

Il avait raccroché avant la fin de sa phrase.

Kate étouffait, il faisait chaud, Gibbs, avait raccroché, c'était la seule chose qui maintenait son espoir, c'était fini, elle allait mourir, sans lui avoir dit ce qu'elle ressentait. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues s'intensifièrent, elle étaient en train de vivre ses derniers instants.

_Il ne connaît pas tes sentiments, tu n'as pas réalisé ton rêve, toujours pas d'enfants, maintenant c'est trop tard. Tu vas mourir par manque d'oxygène, toi, un agent fédéral. Tu savais les risques du métier, un projectile aurait pu t'atteindre, mais non, tu meurs enfermée dans un cercueil. Et il a raccroché, il ne t'a pas écouté._

Au QG, Gibbs donnait ses ordres :

- McGee, vous continuez les recherches sur ce terroriste. Tony, je veux tous les cimetières de la région. Je descends voir Abby.

Tony s'approcha de son patron :

- Gibbs, je m'excuse, j'aurais du rentrer avec elle ce midi.

- Tony, ce terroriste la voulait, que tu sois avec ou non, il aurai trouver un autre moyen.

- Abby tu as du nouveau ?

- Oui, mais malheureusement, je n'ai réussi à limiter la zone qu'à 50 km à la ronde.

- Bien merci, dis-le dire à Tony. Combien de temps te faudra t-il pour trouver le cimetière ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut être une heure.

- Bien fais ce que tu peux.

Gibbs se dirigea vers la salle d'autopsie.

- Ducky, j'ai besoin d'un renseignement.

- Vas y Jethro, je t'écoute ?

- Combien de temps peut rester une personne, sans oxygène dans un cercueil ?

- Oh, je vois, et bien cela dépend de la respiration de cette personne, calme ou rapide, et de la taille du cercueil. Mais approximativement une heure et demi, peut être deux.

- Merci.

Gibbs parti, cela faisait une heure que Kate était enfermée, paniquée comme elle était, le manque d'oxygène arriverait vite.

La vision de Kate se brouillait, elle voyait flou, et n'y voyait même plus sur les côtés. Mais cette sensation ne dura pas, car la seule lumière qui l'éclairait, était celle de son portable. Et celui-ci s'éteignit.

- Gibbs.

- C'est Abby, j'ai perdu le contrôle, son portable s'est éteint. La zone est limitée à 5 km.

Il raccrocha en jurant.

- Tony limite les recherches à 5 km.

- Bien, il y a deux cimetières, le cimetière d'Oxford et celui de Chese.

- On prend le matériel d'Abby et on fonce, McGee et Tony, vous prenez Oxford, je prend le deuxième.

Leur capteur thermiques étaient les seules chance de retrouver Caitlin. Deux ambulances étaient postées devant les entrées, prêtent à accueillir une patiente.

Gibbs ne voyait sur son écran que du bleu, aucune masse thermique. Tout en continuant d'avancer il appela Tony :

- Tu trouves quelque chose ? Lui demanda t-il espérant une réponse positive. Malheureusement ce ne ut pas le cas.

- Désolé, patron.

- On se tient au…Il s'arrêta net, de la chaleur se trouvait à sa droite, une tombe tout juste creusée. J'ai trouvé, venez vite et dit au secouriste de rappliquer !

Il se mit à creuser, il creusait le plus vite possible. Au bout de quelques minute il atteignit le dessus du cercueil. Mais que faisait les secours, ils n'étaient toujours pas là, Tony et McGee non plus.

Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir ce fichu cercueil, il se servit de la pelle comme pied de biche.

Le cercueil céda, il trouva Kate inconsciente.

- Katie ? est ce que tu m'entends ?

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Il la saisit, en passant un bras sous sa nuque et l'autre sous ses genoux. Il vit que les extrémités de ses doigts étaient en sang.

Il l'extirpa du trou et l'allongea dans l'herbe. Il prit son pouls, il était très faible.

- Katie, ne m'abandonne pas , je t'en supplie. Lui souffla t-il doucement.

Les secours arrivèrent juste après. Ils la déposèrent sur un brancard, et lui mirent un masque à oxygène. Gibbs ne put l'accompagner dans l'ambulance et les ambulanciers ne voulurent rien dire, ils les suivirent donc en voiture.

Kate fut conduite à l'hôpital le plus près.

Gibbs Tony et McGee furent rejoints par le reste de l'équipe. Gibbs se jeta sur une infirmière qui passait.

- Excusez-moi, NCIS, je voudrais des nouvelle de Caitlin Todd.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur, je ne peux rien vous dire.

- C'est pas vrai ! Hurla t-il, qu'est ce que c'est que cet hôpital, incapable de nous donner une réponse.

L'infirmière recula de surprise. Ducky tenta de calmer son ami :

- Jethro, calme toi, nous allons attendre que le médecin responsable vienne nous informer.

C'est à ce moment là que celui-ci se montra :

- Docteur.

- Monsieur, êtes vous de la famille de Mlle Todd ?

- Oui. Fut la seule réponse qu'il lui fournit.

- Veuillez me suivre, nous allons dans mon bureau.

* * *

Un petit commentaire 


	2. toutes ces questions

Voila j'espère que le second chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ca encourage toujours ; )

merci nymphadora15 pour ton com ca m'a fait plaisir ! n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses du 2

* * *

Les quelques secondes que mit Gibbs à atteindre le bureau lui parurent une éternité, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, les pires scénarios se créaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Pourquoi l'emmenait il dans son bureau pour lui donner des nouvelles de Katie ? Que lui était il arrivé ? Et s'il était arrivé trop tard ? Et si ils n'étaient pas arrivé à la sauver ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle, son cœur se serait arrêté en même temps que le sien. Mais tout ne s'était pas bien passé, il le savait, sinon le médecin lui aurait déjà donné de ses nouvelles. Mon dieu que lui était-il arrivé ?

Ses questions laissées en suspension s'arrêtèrent une fois dans le bureau.

- Comment va-t-elle ? s'empressa-t-il de demander.

- Melle Todd a manqué d'oxygène, elle est restée plus d'une heure et demi enfermée.

- Est-ce qu'elle …

Non, il ne voulait pas le dire, il n'aurait même pas voulu le penser, mais c'était malheureusement plus fort que lui. Il devait savoir.

- Oui.

Il relâcha alors l'air qu'il avait emprisonné dans sa poitrine sans le vouloir. En ce moment ci, il n'était maître ni de ses émotions, ni de son corps, ou encore de ses pensées.

- Cependant, comme je le disais, par ce manque, ses organes n'ont pu recevoir d'oxygène. Elle est dans le coma, nous ne pouvons savoir si des séquelles se feront ressentir avant son réveil. Malheureusement nous ne savons pas non plus quand est-ce qu'elle se réveillera, et je ne vais pas vous cacher que le plus tôt serai le mieux.

Gibbs n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, pour la deuxième fois en une heure, ils ne savaient pas, mais où avaient ils emmener Katie, sa Katie.

- Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

- Oui, mais pas longtemps, elle doit se reposer. Je vais vous conduire à sa chambre.

Il sortit de son bureau suivit de Gibbs.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et laissa passer l'homme. Il lui expliqua pourquoi toutes ces machines ?

- Nous avons du la mettre sous respirateur artificiel, ses poumons sont oxygénés régulièrement.

Gibbs restait immobile, impuissant devant cette scène, ou plutôt cette image, sans vie, elle était là allongée, dans ce lit à coté de toutes ces machines. La pièce était à la fois si calme et si bruyante de ces machine. A chaque battement de son cœur un bip se faisait entendre, à ce son s'ajoutait ceux du respirateur. Ces derniers étaient pires, seul lorsque l'oxygène était insufflé dans son corps un bruit de sifflement étouffé était perçut.

Il s'approcha du lit doucement il la regarda, son visage était tel celui d'un ange, mais le tube qui traversait sa gorge trahissait la réalité. Il voulut prendre sa main lorsqu'il remarqua les bandages. Il se retourna avec un regard d'incompréhension sur le médecin qui comprit ce qui le perturbait.

- Nous avons du bander les extrémités de ses doigts qui étaient en sang. Nous avons penser qu'elle a essayé de s'extirper du cercueil. Elle a sûrement tenté de casser le bois.

Il s'arrêta un instant. Puis reprit :

- Vous, m'avez dit que vous étiez de sa famille ?

Gibbs ne sut que répondre, son père, son mari, son patron, non il lui demanderait peut être de sortir.

- Son mari.

- Bien, je vais aller prévenir vos amis de l'état de votre femme, et leur dire qu'ils ne pourront la voir que demain.

Gibbs s'approcha du lit et caressa sa joue. Il prit ensuite une chaise et s'assit tout près du lit en prenant délicatement sa main.

- Oh, mon Dieu, Kate, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à te trouver à temps. Maintenant tu es dans ce lit, inconsciente. Je ne voulais pas raccrocher ce téléphone, c'était la seule chose qui me reliait à toi. Je t'aime Katie, depuis que tu es arrivée, j'ai essayé de cacher mes sentiments, parfois, c'était plus difficile alors je déguisais en plaisanterie. J'avais tellement peur que tu découvres ce que je ressentais et que ce ne soit pas réciproque, que j'ai été très souvent désagréable. Depuis que je t'ai serré dans mes bras à bord d'Air Force One, j'ai su. Je pensais juste qu'il s'agissait d'une sensation passagère. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister à t'engager. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, j'étais charmé.

Gibbs resta à lui parler pendant presque une heure avant qu'une infirmière n'entre dans la chambre. Elle releva les constantes qui s'affichaient sur toutes ces machines, elle regarda ses pansements. Elle vit que l'homme tenait une de ses main dans les siennes.

- Monsieur je vais vous demander de sortir, les visites sont terminées. Vous pourrez revenir demain.

- Je vais rester ici cette nuit. Lui dit il tout naturellement sans lever le regard du visage de Kate.

- Monsieur, je m'excuse, mais vous ne pouvez pas. Vous pourrez la voir demain à partir de 10 heures.

Sans réfléchir, il sortit sa plaque du NCIS.

- Bien Monsieur, je ne peux rien dire. Cependant, il lui faut du repos, si j'étais vous, je la laisserais, ne serait-ce que pour sa santé.

Gibbs s'emporta même si il savait qu'elle avait raison et qu'il pouvait attendre dehors :

- Ecoutez, si cette femme est ici, c'est parce que je l'ai laissé, et n'ai pas pu la protéger, et un homme l'a enterré vivante. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais la laisser.

Celle-ci se sentit très mal.

- Je m'excuse monsieur, vous pouvez rester, mais promettez moi de vous faire discret.

- Je le serai.

Puis elle quitta la pièce en le laissant seul avec la malade.


	3. renversement

Voila mon troisième chapitre, en fait je me rend compte qu'il y aura plus de 5 chapitres. J'espère que vous aimerez, dites le moi, laissez moi des feedbacks, ça encourage toujours, même s'ils sont négatifs.

Merci Nymphadora15 pour ton message, mais je ne vais pas tout gaher tu verras la suite lol, ce serai trop beau si je te le disais. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de la suite.

Voila merci à tous

* * *

Gibbs qui s'était endormi, fut soudainement réveillé par des personnes entrant dans la chambre. Il s'aperçut très vite qu'il s'agissait de l'équipe médicale. Tout d'un coup, les bruits de cette machine qui lui paraissaient horrible, lui paressèrent meurtrier lorsque les bips répétitifs furent remplacés par un bip continu. Toutes ces personnes s'agitaient autour du lit, il se recula pour les laisser passer.

Ils soulevèrent l'unique blouse que portait Kate, et révélèrent son corps recouvert de patchs et de sondes. Ils prirent les électrochocs, puis les posèrent sur ce corps qui lui paraissait si fragile. Il le vu se soulever du lit, une première fois, une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, mais cette fois ci, il se souleva plus haut. Le bip redevint saccadé, les médecins donnèrent leurs consignes aux infirmières, puis l'un d'entre eux demanda à Gibbs de le suivre. Il s'agissait du même que celui qui l'avait emmené dans son bureau.

- Votre femme a manifesté une activité cérébrale cette nuit, c'est plutôt bon signe, cependant, elle vient de s'enfoncer. Je dois vous avouer que son état s'était stabilisé, mais vient de rechuté…

- Combien de chances a-t-elle de se réveiller ? lui demanda t-il en la coupant.

- En considérant cet arrêt, je dirais trente à quarante pour cent.

- Je peux retourner la voir ?

- Si vous la laisser se reposer, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, une infirmière lui faisait sa toilette. Il lui fit signe qu'il allait continuer.

Il saisit le gant et attendit qu'elle sorte. Il le trempa dans l'eau tiède, puis lui passa délicatement dans le cou. Il s'arrêta, ne voyant plus grand-chose par les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux.

- Je suis désolé Katie, je n'aurais jamais du te laisser. Si seulement j'avais descendu cette pourriture avant qu'il ne… au mon dieu, Caitlin, je m'excuse, tout est de ma faute.

Il resta un instant désarmé devant cette culpabilité.

Puis il reprit son action, en nettoyant le reste de son buste.

Cela, faisait bientôt 5 jours qu'il venait tous les matins. Il avait demandé au directeur une semaine de congé, que celui-ci lui avait accepté.

Quand il arrivait, il regardait son dossier accroché aux pieds du lit. Il avait demandé à Ducky de lui expliquer comment cela marchait et que signifiait tous ces sigles. Il voulait tout savoir sur l'état de santé de Katie.

Cependant, ce matin là, quelques jours après son arrêt, il remarqua ce sigle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il appela une infirmière.

- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

- Il s'agit d'une activité cérébrale.

- Comme l'autre jour, juste avant son arrêt ?

- Oui, c'est exact, cependant, ça peut aussi être une bonne chose, un espoir.

- On m'a déjà dit ça la semaine dernière, mais Kate est toujours inconsciente !

Il commençait à s'énerver. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne se réveillait pas.

La jeune femme se sentit très mal :

- Je suis désolé monsieur, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus.

Puis elle quitta la pièce.

Il se mit alors à lui faire sa toilette comme il le faisait tous les matins en lui parlant de l'équipe, du temps qu'il faisait, de son bateau, de tout sauf de ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas, il devait être fort pour elle.

Il passa à son bras droit. Ses bandages n'étaient plus là, cependant on voyant des croûtes aux niveaux du poing, des phalanges et des bouts des doigts. A chaque fois que son regard se posa sur ses mains meurtries, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir dans sa tête essayer de briser le cercueil en pleurant.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une très légère tension qu'il sentit sur son avant bras, il dirigea alors rapidement son regard vers elle. Malheureusement, elle ne bougeait pas. Ce n'était qu' une fois de plus son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. A chaque fois un espoir s'éveillait mais s'éteignait aussi vite qu'il était venu.


	4. découverte

Non, pas cette fois, ce n'était pas pareil. C'est la deuxième pression sur son bras qui le fit réagir. Il regarda son visage, ses paupières tremblaient. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

- Katie, est ce que tu m'entends ? Katie, je t'en prie, fais moi un signe, je t'en prie dis-moi quelque chose Katie.

Sa main trembla légèrement elle aussi.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre :

- Monsieur, vous m'avez biper ?

- Oui, euh elle, elle a bougé. Elle a bougé sa main et ses paupières bougent.

L'infirmière s'approcha rapidement du lit. Elle fit les même constatations que lui. Elle fit venir un médecin.

Gibbs dû sortir de la pièce dès que le scientifique y entra.

En sortant de la chambre il demanda à Gibbs de le suivre une fois de plus dans son bureau.

- Votre femme est sortie du coma. Il faut espérer qu'elle ne s'enfoncera pas.

- Ca veut dire qu'elle est réveillée ?

- Oui, mais elle s'est endormie.

- Est-ce qu'elle a des séquelles ? s'empressa t-il de demander.

- Nous ne savons pas encore, nous avons préférer la laisser s'endormir, elle a besoin de sommeil. Quand elle sera entièrement réveillée, nous lui ferons un scanner.

- Je peux aller la voir ?

- Je sais que vous essayez de protéger votre femme, et qu'elle est en danger, vous pouvez aller la voir, mais je vous en prie, ne la réveillez pas et faites vous le plus discret possible.

Celui acquiesça et le remercia.

Il se rassit dans la chaise où il s'asseyait tous les jours depuis l'accident.

Il passa toute la journée à son chevet. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée de la journée. Il voulait tant qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Cette nuit là, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, en fait ce n'était pas que cette nuit, mais le fait qu'elle pouvait se réveiller à n'importe quel moment amplifiait ses insomnies.

Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, une fois réveillée, elle serait sortie d'affaire. De plus, il devrait bientôt retourner travailler et il devrait la laisser.

C'est vers trois heures du matin, qu'il se précipita sur elle. Elle venait de bouger. Tout à coup, elle ouvrit les yeux. Puis des larmes se mirent à couler.

- Katie chérie, calme toi je suis là.

Ce mot lui avait échappé, il voulait la réconforter. Pourquoi pleurait elle, le soulagement sûrement. Mais cette hypothèse fut vite écartée, quand il vu la crainte que son visage dégagé.

- Katie qu'est ce qu'il y a, je suis là, regarde moi.

Ses yeux le cherchaient, mais ne s'arrêtaient pas, elle essaya de parler mais le tube dans sa gorge empêcha tout son de s'échapper.

Il attrapa sa main et lui caressa la joue. Mais, au lieu d'un soulagement ce geste lui valu un sursaut, elle était effrayée.

Il appela un médecin. Celui-ci arriva très vite après son appel.

- Madame, vous vous êtes réveillée. Dit il en entrant dans la chambre et voyant ses yeux ouverts, mais ses larmes le firent reprendre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, vous avez mal quelque part ?

Il n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Madame, vous pouvez respirer toute seule, je vais vous enlever ce tube et vous pourrez vous exprimer. Quand je vous le direz, vous soufflerez le plus fort possible, mais ne contractez surtout pas. … allez y soufflez.

Elle toussa fortement. Après avoir retrouvé son souffle, elle tenta de parler, mais sa voix était presque inaudible :

- Où je suis ?

- Tu es à l'hôpital Katie.

Elle voulu continuer de parler mais rien à part une toux très sèche, rien ne sortit.

Le médecin lui tendit un verre d'eau, mais ne voyant aucune réponse, il demanda à sa patiente :

- Madame, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne vois rien. Dit elle en se mettant à pleurer de plus en plus.


	5. résultats

Voilà le chapitre suivant désolé pour la médecine, c'est pas trop mon truc, si il y a des trucs complètement idiots ou sans rapports !

Et je remercie Nymphadora15, tes feedbacks me font super plaisirs.

Et Merci aussi à kibbsforever, de m'avoir laisser un com' aussi et de m'avoir proposer sa correction ; )

MERCI pour tout à toutes les 2 !

Et les autres n'hésitez pas…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs attendait avec le médecin et l'infirmière derrière la vitre pendant que Kate était allongée sur cette table qui s'avança lentement à l'intérieur du scanner.

Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle ne voyait rien, tout était noir : elle était effrayée. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vulnérable, sans défense. Elle avait demandé à ce que Gibbs soit là, mais le médecin lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas possible. Même si elle l'entendait la réconforter et tenter de l'apaiser, elle n'était vraiment pas bien, il était de l'autre coté de la vitre, dans une autre pièce, loin d'elle.

Après les résultats du scanner, le médecin expliqua à Gibbs ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui proposa d'aller l'expliquer à sa patiente, cependant, il lui répondit, qu'il la connaissait et que ce serait plus facile pour elle de l'entendre de son mari.

Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre où elle avait été raccompagnée. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il s'arrêta. Comment allait il lui expliquer ça ? Il aurait voulu lui dire que tout s'était bien passé, qu'elle n'avait aucun séquelle, mais ça n'était pas vrai. Elle s'en était rendue compte. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

Il leva doucement le poing, puis frappa faiblement contre la porte avant d'entrer.

Kate était allongée sur le lit, la tête tournée de l'autre coté. Cependant, c'est sans la tourner qu'elle demanda :

- Qui est ce ?

- C'est moi, Katie.

Il s'approcha du lit, puis lui prit la main. Elle se retourna alors :

- Gibbs, arrête, dis moi ce qu'il y a. Je ne te vois peut être pas, mais je te connais, pourquoi es tu si silencieux ?

- Katie, le scanner à révélé quelque chose. La perte de ta vue est dû au manque d'oxygène. Il n'y a aucune autre séquelle. Cependant les médecin sont incapables de dire si c'est définitif. Ils disent que tu pourrais retrouver la vue soudainement, ou petit à petit… peut-être jamais.

Il prononça ces dernières syllabes tellement doucement qu'elles moururent dans sa gorge.

Et si elle ne retrouvait jamais la vue, si elle restait aveugle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle ferait ? Elle devrait changer toutes ses habitudes, elle ne pourrait plus jamais voir le soleil, les couleurs, les personnes qu'elle aime…Gibbs. Elle devrait abandonner son travail. Non, si elle restait aveugle, elle préfèrerait mourir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle en larmes.

- Pardon ? Il ne la comprenait pas.

- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai survécu ?

A cette question, il sentit son cœur se serrer, une question pareille sortant de la bouche de la femme qu'il aimait.

- Mon Dieu, Katie, ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie. Tu es ici car tu _devais _rester avec nous, car nous avons besoin de toi.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi vous pouvez avoir besoin d'une aveugle inutile…

Il ne la laissa pas continuer.

- Kate arrête, tu n'es pas inutile, tu ne dois surtout pas penser ça.

Le médecin les empêcha de continuer. Il venait parler à sa patiente.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre. Comment vous sentez vous ?

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête en guise de réponse.

- Bien, je pense que votre mari vous a expliquer ce qui s'était passé ?

Elle fronça les sourcils :

- Mon mari ? vous devez faire erreu…

- Katie, en fait, je…

Alors que Gibbs allait s'expliquer, elle comprit très vite de qui le médecin parlait, elle coupa donc la parole à son _pseudo_ mari.

- Oui, Jethro m'a expliqué. Elle s'empressa de demander : Combien de chance ai-je de recouvrer la vue ?

- Et bien, je dirais environ 60 pour cent.

Il s'arrêta le temps de lui laisser assimiler la nouvelle, puis reprit :

- Nous allons vous garder en observation cette semaine, juste pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Puis vous pourrez rentrer vous reposez chez vous, cependant, il faudra toujours quelqu'un avec vous, votre mari ou un membre de votre famille.

- Docteur j'aimerais rentrer chez moi plus tôt.

- Katie, le docteur t'a dit qu'il fallait que tu restes en observations…

- Mais je ne suis pas bien ici, je ne me sens pas en sécurité.

Gibbs le savait, mais il avait peur pour sa santé.

- Mais je vais rester ici, je ne vais pas te laisser.

Voyant que sa patiente n'était vraiment pas bien, le médecin revint sur ses prescriptions :

- Bien, écoutez moi madame, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez dans votre entourage un médecin. Vous pourrez sortir demain en soirée. Mais je veux que ce médecin vous voie une fois pas jour et que votre mari reste avec vous les deux prochaines semaines. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

- Oui docteur. Répondirent ils ensemble.

Une fois le médecin sortit, c'est Gibbs qui reprit :

- Demain, on passera à ton appartement, tu prendras ce qu'il te faut, puis tu t'installeras chez moi…

- Non Gibbs, je…

- Kate, ce n'étais pas une question.

- Mais Gibbs, je ne vois plus rien. Je connais mon appartement, je me sentirais mieux chez moi…

- Oui, mais il n'est pas sûr et tu as dit que si tu ne voulais pas rester c'était par ce que tu ne te sentais pas en sécurité. C'est l'hôpital ou ma maison.

_What's the hell with him !_

Demain elle irait vivre chez son _mari._


	6. aide moi

Dons voila un autre chapitre, un petit cadeau de Noël, plutôt ship, je vous laisse lire.

JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS

* * *

Elle avait tenu à s'habiller seule, bien qu'elle eut besoin d'aide, elle ne voulait pas être un poids. Elle tenait à se débrouiller toute seule, après tout, si elle restait aveugle, il fallait bien qu'elle apprenne à se débrouiller. De plus, elle savait que Gibbs lui avait fait sa toilette pendant le temps qu'elle était restée inconsciente, elle tenait à garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Cependant, il était venu l'aider après l'avoir entendue jurer. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si son T-shirt était à l'endroit. Il était rentré dans la chambre. Elle se sentait gênée qu'il la voie en soutient gorge, c'était quand même son patron. C'est quand il l'aida à l'enfiler qu'elle sentit ses doigts glisser de chaque coté de son corps, descendant si doucement de sa poitrine à ses hanches. Elle retint son souffle, tentant de ne pas perdre une miette de cette sensation. C'est quand elle réalisa qu'il s'en était peut être rendu compte, que ses joues devinrent rouges. Gibbs lui n'était pas vraiment à son aise. Les autres jours, elle était inconsciente, c'était différent, mais aujourd'hui, il devait avouer qu'il n'en menait pas large. Sa peau était si douce, il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la caresser de ses mains fermes. Tous les deux rougissaient en cœur. Ce fut Kate qui rompit le silence par un timide « merci ».

Une infirmière brisa leur malaise en entrant dans la pièce :

- Je vous amène un fauteuil, dit elle avant de quitter la pièce.

- Gibbs, il est hors de question, que je me fasse pousser dans un fauteuil.

- Katie, s'il te plait…

- Non, je suis peut-être aveugle, mais j'ai encore des jambes !

- Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, très bien je vais t'aider. Est-ce que tu as tout, on peut y aller ?

- Désolée, oui.

Elle s'en voulait tellement de s'être emportée, il faisait tout pour l'aider, et la seule façon qu'elle avait de le remercier c'était de lui parler comme à un chien.

Il lui prit la main pour descendre du lit, et celle-ci la serra fort en signe de remerciement. Il la guida pour sortir de l'hôpital. Arrivés à la voiture, il lui ouvrit la portière et l'aida à s'installer avant de l'attacher.

Heureusement que sa voiture était équipée d'un GPS, il n'était jamais allé à l'appartement de Kate et elle n'aurait pas pu lui donner les indications. Le trajet se fit dans un silence total, cependant, ce silence ne mettait en aucun cas les deux personnes mal à l'aise étant donné que chacun des deux étaient perdus dans leurs pensées.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il ne fut pas surprit du décor intérieur, c'était tout Kate. Une ambiance chaleureuse, avec un décor ancien. Les murs du salon étaient blancs, et une frise dans les tons orangés posée en hauteur égayait la pièce. Tous les meubles étaient anciens, en bois. Des chandelles étaient posées sur le rebord de la cheminée. Une ambiance romantique, on se serait cru dans un compte de princesse. C'était tout à fait Kate.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, en se guidant grâce aux murs. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Gibbs ne fut pas dépaysé, toujours le même style. Au lieu de bois, c'était en fer forgé que tous les meubles étaient faits. Quand il vu le lit baldaquin, plein d'idées lui virent en tête. Il se réprima très vite. Des voilages roses pâles étaient pendus au dessus du lit et étaient attachés aux angles. Les murs étaient aussi roses avec une frises plus foncée représentant du lierre. _C'est très…rose._ Pensa t-il. Tony aurait sûrement vanné Kate avec la chambre de Barbie. Mais Gibbs, après un petit moment de surprise, appréciai la chaleur et le décor petite princesse.

Cependant, il stoppa vite ses petites rêveries par Kate qui lui demanda timidement :

- Gibbs, Gibbs, est ce que tu es là ?

- Oui Kate, quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda t-il inquiété.

- Si si, tout va bien, c'est que je n'arrive pas à trouver mon sac.

- Oui, je vais te le cherché comment est-il ?

Elle lui décrit son sac, pour qu'il sache ce qu'il devait chercher. En fouillant dans son armoire, ses yeux se posèrent sur des sous-vêtements dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonner Kate de porter ça.

Il trouva enfin l'objet recherché, puis il regarda Kate faire son sac qui refusa son aide. Elle mit ses vêtements dans le sac, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle attrapa sa brosse à dent, sa brosse à cheveux, son shampooing, puis revint dans la chambre les déposer avant de repartir dans la salle de bains, où il la suivit.

Elle commença à prendre son maquillage mais s'arrêta net se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas se maquiller, et se mit à sangloter. Gibbs saisit son épaule alors elle se retourna, il l'attira vers lui, l'appuyant contre son torse pour la calmer.

- Gibbs, et si je ne retrouvait pas la vue ?

En réponse il se contenta de la bercer en lui embrassant les cheveux. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, mais il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle, de sa fragilité, non, il ne le ferait pas, pas dans cette situation.

Après le dîner, il proposa de prendre un café, mais elle préféra un thé, étant donné l'heure. Elle était assise sur sa chaise à table, pendant qu'il préparait les boissons. Elle voulait l'aider. Il accepta, au début, il voulait refuser, mais quand il s'était aperçu à quel point elle se sentait inutile, il pensa que c'était mieux pour elle. Elle se débrouilla parfaitement bien en s'aidant de ses mains, elle commençait à arriver à voir dans sa tête une image de la situation.

Une fois la préparation terminée, il lui tendit sa tasse. Elle tenta de l'attraper, mais son geste trop brusque percuta la tasse sans réussir à la saisir. Elle virevolta et s'explosa en mille morceaux sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Le bruit sourd la surprit et lui fit faire un bond que Gibbs ne manqua pas.

- Je suis désolée Gibbs, je m'excuse, je vais nettoyer…

- Kate, Kate calme toi, lui dit il en se baissant pour arriver à son niveau, avant de lui saisir les poignets puis les mains. Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais nettoyer, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'une tasse.

Ils se relevèrent, puis elle se calma, avant de dire un dernier « je suis désolée » et de s'enfuir dans la pièce que Gibbs lui avait désigné être sa chambre.

Il nettoya la pièce avant de se diriger vers le couloir. A travers la porte entrouverte de la chambre, il vit une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Kate était allongée sur le côté, en boule en train de pleurer. Elle ne sentit pas la présence de son patron. Elle saisit la croix en argent suspendue à son cou et la serra fort dans sa main. Elle priait, le plus fort possible, qu'il l'aide.

Il décida que la laisser, était mieux pour elle. Elle finirai sûrement par s'endormir.

C'est au milieu de la nuit qu'il entendit un bruit, il se releva en position assise, il vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir tout doucement. Puis un petit « Gibbs » timide, tout juste audible, se fit entendre.

- Kate, ça ne va pas ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'empressa t-il de lui demander inquiet.

Mais celle-ci le rassura :

- Si, si tout va bien.

Sa voix tremblait, elle était mal assurée. Elle n'oserait jamais le lui demander :

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai…j'ai peur. Elle fit une pause, puis reprit. Est-ce que… est ce que je peux…

On aurait dit une enfant qui se réfugiait dans les bras de son père, à par qu'ici, tous les deux savaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une relation père-fille, ou alors, le syndrome d'oedipe était très fort.

- Bien sur, lui dit-il en se levant pour aller la chercher et la mener au lit.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, puis il la rejoint juste à coté, passant un bras autour d'elle, en signe de protection.

* * *

Voila bon rien de bien concret, mais bon... dites moi ce que vous en pensez. 


	7. sensations

Salut à tous et joyeux noel, voila un autre chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Je n'en dis pas plus...

Merci pour vos reviews, ca fait plaisir: D

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que Kate habitait chez Gibbs. Il avait dû retourner travailler, mais il était hors de question qu'elle reste seule. Un agent était chargé de la surveillance de la maison quand il n'était pas là. De plus chaque jour Ducky passait voir comment elle se sentait, et Abby venait dès qu'elle avait terminé ce qu'elle avait à faire. Tony, lui avait plus de difficultés à venir la voir, étant donné que Gibbs s'était arrangé avec le directeur Morrow pour pouvoir quitter le bureau plus tôt et donc Tony devait souvent le remplacer. Il avait envie d'aller voir Kate lui aussi, mais il comprenait que son patron veuille passer du temps avec elle. Même s'il n'avait jamais rien dit, Tony s'était bien rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Ils ne leur en avait jamais parlé, il les connaissait très bien. Aucun des deux n'aurait avoué ses sentiments, encore moins à Tony, qui s'en serait servi pour faire du chantage comme il l'avait fait avec la photo de Kate.

- Comment te sens tu ce matin ma chère Caitlin ? lui demanda Ducky.

Kate, qui était assise sur le canapé du salon, ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire la vérité, c'est-à-dire qu'elle était effrayée à l'idée de ne jamais retrouver le mémoire, ou bien mentir et lui dire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Le médecin voyant son hésitation lui dit :

- Tu sais, même si je ne suis pas ton médecin de famille et que je travaille pour Gibbs, je ne lui dirai rien. Tout ce que tu diras restera entre nous.

- Merci Ducky. C'est que depuis que je me suis réveillée, il n'y eu aucune amélioration. Ma vue n'est pas revenue. Lui répondit elle alors qu'il prenait sa tension.

- Je vois. Mais tu sais si ta vue revient, cela prendra plusieurs jours.

- Je sais, merci Ducky d'avoir accepter de venir tous les jours.

- Mais c'est tout naturel ma chère. Allons, enlève ton chemisier que j'écoute ton cœur.

Celle-ci s'exécuta.

- En tout cas tu as survécu à notre cher Jethro, il n'est pas trop dur à vivre ?

- Non, Gibbs est très compréhensif.

Alors que le médecin effectuait l'action prévue, on sonna à la porte.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est moi, Abby.

Kate alla lui ouvrir en reboutonnant son haut.

- Hey, salut Abby.

- Kate, est ce que j'interrompt quelque chose ? fit remarquer le jeune gothique à la vue de son amie se rhabillant.

- Abby, arrête tes insinuations, Ducky écoutait mon cœur.

- Abbygail, tu es là, j'allais justement partir.

Le médecin ne s'y apprêtait pas vraiment, mais il savait que Caitlin se confierait plus facilement à elle qu'à lui. Il préférait donc les laisser toutes les deux entre filles.

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui, je te remercie Caitlin, je passerais demain, mais essaie de te reposer, ta tension est un peu élevée. Sur ce, je vous laisse entre filles.

- Oh mais tu sais Duck, commença Abby, si tu veux partager nos petits problèmes de cœurs, ou de filles, tu peux rester…

Le légiste rit à ces paroles juste avant de sortir.

- Alors Kate, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Aussi mal qu'hier, ironisa son amie, je n'arrive pas à dormir…

- C'est sûr, dans les bras de Gibbs, il y a mieux à faire que dormir… Dit elle avec un ton plein de sous entendus.

- Abby ! Je t'en prie, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de ça.

- Si, si tu as bien fait, mais Tony me racontes ses nuits avec toutes ses conquêtes…

- Tu es un cas désespéré Abby, soupira-t-elle.

- C'est bon j'arrête, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient installées dans le salon.

- Que s'est il passé, depuis que je suis partie du NCIS.

- Oh, et bien pas grand-chose, Gibbs est encore pire que d'habitude, pourtant tu as l'air d'apprécier sa présence ?

- Si tu savais, plaisanta-t-elle, il est adorable, parfois même trop, je casse pratiquement tous les jours quelque chose, et la seule chose qu'il dit, c'est que ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

- Kate, Gibbs est un peu comme nous tous, nous essayons de te comprendre, de te mettre à l'aise, et de t'aider.

- Je sais Abby, et je ne lui en veux pas, à vous non plus d'ailleurs, c'est juste que j'aimerais qu'il agisse normalement, en plus je ne peux même pas voir son visage ni ses yeux. Parfois, ils ont une expression indéchiffrable, mais parfois, ses yeux en disent tant que l'on sait ce qu'il pense. Aujourd'hui, je suis obligée de croire tout ce qu'il dit.

- Mais peut être que tout ce qu'il dit est la vérité, il le pense vraiment. Je connais Gibbs, et je sais qu'il ne profiterait pas de la situation. Ducky m'a dit une fois, qu'il était différent avec ses ex-femmes, il parait qu'il était adorable, comme sous le charme, c'est peut être le cas avec toi ?

- Abby,je t'en prie, tu es en train de me comparer à ses ex-femmes !

Pendant plusieurs heures les jeunes femmes parlèrent du même sujet. Abby, par ce moyen, arrivait à faire sourire Kate, en parlant de façon si futile, mais le sujet étant elle et Gibbs, elle arrivait à savoir ce que pensait Kate. Elle lui confiait ce qu'elle voulait, et ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ce soir là Gibbs était rentré tôt, il avait décidé et promis à Kate qu'il allait lui préparer un merveilleux dîner.

Kate, elle était assise, sur le canapé, à écouter les informations. C'était une des rares chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle avait envie de lire, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait même pas dessiner, chose qu'elle faisait très souvent quand elle n'était pas bien. Mais ce qu'elle voulait le plus ces jours ci, c'était aller à l'église se recueillir, prier. Mais la journée, elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir. Et le soir, quand Gibbs était là, il était trop tard. Elle n'avait même pas oser lui demander, mais elle s'était décidée, elle lui demanderait d'y aller dimanche.

- Kate, je suis vraiment désolé, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de passer à la pharmacie prendre tes médicaments…

- Ce n'est rien Gibbs tu iras les chercher demain…

- Non Kate, il n'y en a plus du tout, et tu dois les prendre au dîner, en te couchant et demain matin.… Je vais aller les chercher à la pharmacie juste à coté, ça ne me plait vraiment pas de te laisser toute seule…

- C'est bon Gibbs, la coupa-t-elle, tu peux y aller !

- Tu es sure, demanda-t-il.

- Oui, vas-y.

Il revint quelques instant après :

- Gibbs, lui dit elle, je voulais te demander si dimanche nous pourrions aller à l'église ?

En réponse, ce sont deux bras forts qui s'enroulèrent autour de la taille, et la serrèrent contre lui. Elle sentit la chaleur de son corps l'envahir, mais elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait cela. _Kate ma chère, si tu arrêtais de te poser toutes ces questions._ Sur cette pensée, elle s'abandonna à cette étreinte, et saisit de ses mains ces bras forts qui l'étreignaient.

- Gibbs ? Fut le dernier mot qu'elle prononça.

* * *

an otherreview ? 


	8. pourquoi

- Gibbs ?

N'ayant aucune réponse, le jeune femme tenta de s'éloigner en repoussant l'individu, mais ne réussit qu'a se retourner et de se retrouver face à cet homme. Elle toucha son visage, ce qui confirma ses craintes.

- Non Caitlin, non ce n'est pas ce cher Gibbs. Je m'excuse de vous décevoir.

Cette voix, elle la connaissait bien. Trop bien à son goût. Elle sentit son regard la dévisager, dégouliner sur son visage puis sur son corps. Cette sensation la mettait mal à l'aise, de plus, son souffle chaud qu'elle sentait dans son cou n'arrangeait rien. Mais son souffle n'était pas pur, elle sentit l'alcool se dégager de son haleine. Elle sentit sa main, caresser sa joue, puis descendre sur son épaule puis le bout de ses doigts frôler sa peau sensuellement. Un geste plein de sous entendu qui lui donna la chair de poule. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation, son corps contre le sien, sa peau contre la sienne, ces gestes malsains.

- Ari, lâchez moi ! cria-t-elle en le repoussant.

Mais celui-ci, remit son deuxième bras autour d'elle, enlaçant sa proie.

- Du calme Caitlin, voyons, pourquoi tant de peur ? Votre cœur s'emballe je le sens contre moi. Ah oui, j'oubliais, vous avez perdu la vue.

Puis il se mit à rire d'un ton satanique qui fit froid dans le dos.

- Vous ne voyez donc plus rien, quel dommage. Cependant, il vous reste vos autres sens, tel que le touché.

C'est a ce moment là, qu'il pressa sa main dans son dos, puis l'autre lui caressa le cou. La jeune femme sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Je vous en prie, Ari…

- Croyez vous en Dieu, Caitlin ?

- S'il vous plait, la supplia-t-elle.

- Je vous ai posé une question, lui dit il sèchement avant de lui saisir violemment le menton.

- Oui, je suis Catholique.

- Je vois, moi aussi je crois en Dieu, et je sais une chose. Savez vous pourquoi vous êtes encore en vie ?

- Parce que vous avez échoué, fut la réponse qui lui vint instinctivement mais qu'elle regretta très vite.

Il lâcha son étreinte, ce dont elle se réjouit, mais déglutit aussi vite lorsque qu'elle sentit sa main se briser violemment sur son visage. Cette main, si large se répandit sur toute la moitié gauche de son visage ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et dû reculer pour ne pas tomber. Malheureusement, derrière elle se trouvait la table basse sur laquelle elle trébucha et tomba lourdement par terre. Il se jeta alors sur elle qui tenta de se débattre.

- Non, si vous n'êtes pas morte, c'est que ce n'était pas votre heure, que je n'avait pas fini avec vous !

Son corps qui pesait si lourd la plaqua contre le sol, elle avait tellement de difficultés à respirer, elle n'arrivait pas à gonfler ses poumons d'air, il y avait trop de pression. Cet homme lui faisait peur, elle avait l'impression qu'il était passé à l'état d'animal, à l'état bestial. Elle tentait de se débattre, de s'écarter. Mais ses gestes étaient désordonnés par la peur, ses mains s'agitaient dans le vent, essayant d'éloigner cet intrus de son corps.

Ses larmes s'amplifiaient, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire, qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Sa voix tremblante l'implorait d'arrêter, de la laisser partir, de ne pas lui faire ça. Elle parvint à se dégager, de dessous son prédateur, puis rampa sur le ventre pour s'éloigner, mais très vite il lui attrapa la cheville et la traîna jusqu'à lui. Elle perdit alors tout espoir de pouvoir lui échapper. Mais que faisait Gibbs ? Pourquoi n'était il jamais là quand il fallait.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées, lorsqu'il la retourna en la soulevant et la lançant sur le sol. Son dos et sa tête heurtèrent violement le plancher. Il plaça alors ses mains autour de son cou et serra le plus fort possible.


	9. entre rêves et souvenirs

Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout le temps que j'ai mit à faire et éditer ce chapitre, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps, et j'avais le bac, mais bon ca n'excuse pas tout, j'espère au moins que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

C'est à cet instant qu'elle hurla, de toute ces forces. Ce cri aigu résonna dans toute la maison, ce qui l'étonna étant donné la pression exercée sur son cou. D'un seul cou la pression se relâcha puis deux plus légères se firent ressentir au niveau de ses épaules, puis cette voix, différente de la précédente, nettement plus rassurante, et surtout plus familière.

- Kate, calme toi tout va bien, c'est moi, je suis là…

- Gibbs ?

- Oui, c'est moi, lui répondit il, je suis là maintenant.

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle se débattit violement, frappant de ses poings contre l'intrus devant elle.

- Non, je sais que ce n'est pas Gibbs, lâchez moi, ne me touchez pas, hurla-t-elle toujours en se tortillant pour s'écarter.

Il comprit très vite ce qui venait de se passer :

- Kate calme toi, tu as fait un cauchemar, mais c'est moi, Gibbs. Il lui prit alors les mains et les plaqua sur ses joues, puis les fit défiler sur son visage, en espérant qu'elle le reconnaisse. Avec son index elle traça la ligne de son nez, puis son doigt vint se poser sur ses lèvres qu'elle effleura du bout de ses doigts.

- C'est bien toi, lui dit elle en se jetant à son cou, en larmes, il était là, et … tu étais sorti, et…

- Kate, écoute moi bien, je ne te laisserai jamais, tu m'entends, jamais.

Il avait tant envie qu'elle ait confiance, qu'elle s'ouvre à lui. Il devait avouer qu'il avait toujours eut du mal à comprendre les femmes, bien qu'il ne demandait que ça, mais Kate ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, toujours à se cacher, garder tout pour elle.

- Tu es sure qu'il n'est pas là ? lui demanda-t-elle en enfouissant son visage humide de larmes dans le creux de son cou.

- Kate personne n'est dans cette maison à part nous, lui répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux, hier soir personne n'est rentré, nous avons dîné, puis on est allé se coucher, tu t'endormais sur le canapé, tu te rappelles ?

Soudain la mémoire lui revint, il ne l'avait jamais quitté, ils avaient dîné et s'étaient disputés au sujet d'aller à l'église.

_- Gibbs, je voulais te demander… en fait, hum…_

_- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_- En fait, c'est idiot, ça fait un moment que je voulais te le demander, mais… je voulais savoir s'il était possible qu'on aille à l'église dimanche ?_

_- Kate, je ne préfère pas,… tu sais, il y aura du monde, et l'endroit n'est pas sécurisé et. _

_Elle ne le laissa pas finir, elle n'en pouvais plus il fallait qu'elle lui dise :_

_- Je sais que ce n'est pas sécurisé, Gibbs, c'est une église ! Mais, je n'en peux plus, tous les matins tu pars travailler et je reste ici, enfermée, ça fait une semaine que je ne suis pas sortie ! hurla-t-elle, et j'en ai marre des « ça va aller Kate », ou « tout va rentrer dans l'ordre », tous autant que vous êtes, toujours à vouloir bien faire, me rassurer, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai perdu la vue, que je suis devenue stupide, je vois bien que tout ne va pas bien !_

_Gibbs qui était assis à l'opposé d'elle, avait un regard désolé, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient tous essayé de rassurer Kate, avant même de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, de s'intéresser à elle. Ils étaient tous, tellement inquiets de son état physique, qu'ils étaient tous passés à coté de son moral._

_- Je ne retrouverais peut être jamais la vue, et vous ne retrouverez peut –être jamais Ari, et je ne compte pas rester enfermée toute ma vie, je préfère sortir et profiter de chacun des moments passés avec toi, Abby, Tim, Ducky, et même Tony ! Plutôt que de rester aveugle et enfermée, je préfère mourir !_

_Gibbs se leva brusquement de la table en y posant fermement ses mains dessus, ce qui la fit sursauter :_

_- Ne redit plus jamais ça, tu entends, plus jamais ! tu ne va pas mourir, je ne te laisserais pas mourir !_

_- Alors laisse moi vivre ! dit-elle, avant de quitter la pièce pour sa chambre, s'aguillant, comme à chaque fois, des murs._

_Gibbs n'avait pas cesser de penser à cette conversation, c'est vers 23h, qu'il décida d'aller lui parler, espérant qu'elle ne dormait pas déjà._

_Il poussa tout doucement la porte, en murmurant un petit « Kate ? »_

_- Oui, fut sa seule réponse. _

_Il alla donc s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, à ses cotés :_

_- Tu sais, j'y ai repensé, et tu as raison, il faut tu sortes de temps en temps, et on pourra aller à l'église, mais pas Dimanche il y aura trop de monde que penses tu de mardi, je prendrais ma mati…_

_- C'est pas la peine, le coupa Kate, ne t'en fais pas._

_- Tu ne veux plus y aller ? lui demanda-t-il incrédule._

_- Mon frère passe me prendre demain en début d'après midi._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu as très bien compris._

_- Kate, est ce que tu es inconsciente ? lui demanda-t-il de plus en plus perdu._

_- Non, Gibbs je ne suis pas inconsciente, mais désespérée, et comme tu l'as dit, il faut que je prenne l'air, ils ont une maison de campagne à Ridgefield, et je vais m'y installer pendant un moment._

_- Katie, tu ne peux pas faire ça…_

_- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça, qui va me l'interdire, tu n'es pas mon père Gibbs !_

_- Mais je suis ton patron !_

_- C'est là que tu te trompes Gibbs, tu n'es plus mon patron, je ne travaille plus au NCIS, depuis ce qui s'est passé, et sache que si je suis venue et restée chez toi, c'est parce que je le voulait bien, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de partir si j'en envie._

_- Si, Kate, même si cela ne me plais pas, je ferais tous pour ta sécurité, même s'il faut pour cela que tu me détestes._

_- Et que vas-tu faire, m'attacher au lit ? le défia-t-elle._

_- Non j'appellerais Fornell, et lui demanderais de te placer en protection rapprochée…_

_La jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche choquée par le culot de son patron, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il était en train de faire._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Alors ?_


End file.
